SS3K's General Gaming timeline
I'm not trying to contradict any other timelines with this, I've just mixed some gaming elements with my fanon continuity This is sort of like a Mobius 7 and can be identified as such. So here is the timeline ????? - Earth recieves it's first contact with Aliens, the Xorda Ambassador was poorly recieved however, and was captured and dissected. ????? - The already aggressive Xorda race declare war on Earth. ????? - The hidden city initiative was enacted, a small handful of cities were built out of view and protected from the impending Xorda Invasion, only a fraction of Earth's population would be saved in these self-sufficient cities. ????? - The Xorda Arraced with their Gene Bombs, all life, -- plant and animal -- was broken down into it's most basic components, this was the end of the Earth. Thousands of years later - The combined Biomatter began to recongeal, life arose anew out of the primordial soup. Mobius' first year/Earth's 4923 - The first life to reclaim the planet were the Mobosaurs. Mobius 0003 - Countless green emeralds fall from space and wipe out the Mobosaurs, three Mobosaurs survived and harnessed the Chaos Emeralds to unlock the myysteries of the chaos force, these three would be referred to as the Ancient Walkers Mobius 0005 - Anthro Mobians rise and claim the planet, one of the most advanced of the mobians were the Echidnas. Mobius 0006 - Echidnas Evolve and progressed faster than most other races on Mobius, they viewed others as ignorant and dangerous Mobius 0007 - Echidnas build an island named Albion, using advanced technology, they hid themselves from the rest of the world. Mobius 0009 - Albion inhabitants continue to advance and rediscover the science of the previous cycle of their planet. Mobius 0010 - A hunter named Mogul became fused with a Chaos Emerald and was granted amazing powers, Mogul used this power to claim control of a majority of the tribes. Mobius 0012 - Mogul realises his limitations, his ignorance cause his reign to be overthrown, he studies his powers for hundreds of years and invented crystalline magic. Mobius 0312 - The events of the forgotten wars between Ixis Magic and Albion occur. Mobius 0317 - Albion form their first colony on Downunda, by using the local Tasmanian Devils as their test subjects, and turning them into what we will now call Tazmanian Devil Dogs. Mobius 0318 - It becomes apparent that the transformation is permanent, as Tasmanian Devil-Dogs attempt to reproduce, their newborn children were born as Devil-Dogs. Mobius 0713 - Albion attempt to settle once more in Soumerica, but have trouble with the Felidae in the Pais Misterioso, most wanted to relocate but two castes stayed to fight for the land, the warriors became Pachamac's clan, and the advanced scientists became the Nocturnus clan. Mobius 0715 - The remainder resettled in Downunda and erected Echidnaopolis Mobius 0793 - Jordann the Echidna and Kayla-La discover the Great White Comet -- an extremely powerful meteor -- taking it's crash course towards their city. Mobius 0795 - The scientists use the power of the emeralds to lift the surrounding area into the sky. Mobius 0796 - The floating island is released into the sky. Mobius 0965 - The island is renamed to Angel Island after Jordann and Kayla-la's granddaughter Angel-la Mobius 1354 - Edmund the Echidna and Dimitri the Echidna, two brothers, form a plan to drain the power of the Chaos Emeralds and return Angel Islan to the surface of Mobius Mobius 1358 - Dimitri goes against the government and goes to attempt the plan. Mobius 1359 - Dimitri is transformed into Enerjak and buried into his own tower lair. Mobius 1360 - Edmund is named the first Guardian. Mobius 1360 - Edmund is assassinated shortly in his duty. Mobius 1373 - Steppenwolf takes over his father's position as Guardian and is trained with the ways of the Chaos Force by Christopheles. Mobius 1374 - The Dark Legion is formed by Menniker, who is convinced he is doing the will of his late father. Mobius 1387 - Steppenwolf uses his powers to banish the Dark Legion to the Twilight Cage, the Dark Legion would attempt to return to the island for many generations afterward. Mobius 1527 - The resident Dingoes slowly steal and adapt much of the Echidna technology, this built tension between the two sides and soon led to violence Mobius 1530 - The Dingo Regime launches nuclear missiles at Echidnaopolis, the attack is foiled but the resulting fallout has the ability to poison the entire island Mobius 1531 - Gaudrian Hawking uses the Hyper Zone Projector to to preserve each society within it's own different dimension November 16, 1531 - Alexander Acorn begins uniting many Mobian communities. November 17, 1531 - The rapidly advancing overlanders begin distancing themselves from the mobian animals an head south. November 19, 1531 - Alexander Acorn is named King of the new city of Mobotropolis, making him first monarch in the Acorn lineage. November 23, 1531 - The Brotherhood of Guardians oversee the clean-up of the island for the next few hundred years. June 29, 1620 - The overlanders tear into their lands, they mine for minerals they need to support their military. August 1, 1621 - Prince Emerson Acorn is accidentally assassinated by an overlander named Nobility. August 26th, 1621 - the Overland becomes more aggressive and goes so far as to ally themselves with the Dark Legion. September 30th, 1979 - After hundreds of years of tension, Overlord Charlemagne gains full support of his plan to conquer the kingdom of Ecorn in the name of the Overland. Their technology and more violent ways sees to a swift conquest* (*Canoncially in Archie, this falls by 3220, but the way I'm using this timeline is different so that it blends in with my other artifacts) October 20th, 1979 - Queen Alicia and Prince Elias Acorn are evacuated to the royal compound on Angel Island, they are hidden away by the brotherhood. October 24th, 1979 - Some within Southern Baronies conspire with the overland. November 2nd, 1979 - Julian Kontobor defects from the overland and petitions the kingdom of Acorn for asylum. March 18th, 1985 - With Julian's genius, Acorn gains the weaponary and tactics they need to rout the overlander forces. March 21st, 1985 - King Maximillian Acorn defeats Charlemagne in a duel and banishes all overlanders from his realm. June 30th, 1990 - Aleena the Hedgehog meets Jules the Hedgehog, both fall in love and eventually get married. September 27th, 1990 - Jules and Aleena decide to try for a child. June 23rd, 1991, They finally get three children, and name them Sonia, Sonic and Manic, respectively. August